Financial services companies sell their financial products through financial advisors, brokers, and agents. Investment and insurance companies rely on their wholesaler force to market their products to financial advisors so that the financial advisor can recommend and sell the products and policies to customers. The number of financial advisors selling a company's investment and insurance products can be orders of magnitude higher than the size of a wholesaler force. It is very difficult for wholesalers to effectively market to and maintain relationships with such a large number of advisors. In many cases, rather than marketing towards all financial advisors, it is more beneficial for a wholesaler to put significant, tailored marketing effort into a subset of all financial advisors he is responsible to marketing to, with certain financial advisors identified as promising marketing targets for a given financial product based on their locations, client bases, and sales histories. Because of the overwhelming number of financial advisors a wholesaler is responsible for, it is very difficult for wholesalers to determine to which of the many financial advisors they should focus their marketing efforts, and to then determine the most effective form of marketing for each financial advisor.